gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Cassidy
Steve Cassidy (Japanese: トータス藤岡 Hepburn: Tōtasu Fujioka) is an American former gay pornographic film actor, wrestler, and model. He was born on August 20, 1965 in Los Angeles, California, United States. Steve Cassidy's penis size is 20.32 cm (8 inches). Names Tortoise comes from Steve resembling the lead singer of the Japanese guitar group, Ulfuls (ウルフルズ Urufuruzu), Tortoise Matsumoto (トータス松本 Tōtasu Matsumoto). Fujioka comes from Steve resembling the popular Japanese actor, Hiroshi Fujioka (藤岡 弘、 Fujioka Hiroshi), who is best known for acting in Kamen Rider. He apparently also has long sideburns, such as those found on Lupin III. He also convincingly looked like a tortoise when taking a long peak at Billy Herrington in the film, Playing With Fire 2, according to the Japanese. In Japanese, Steve Cassidy's name is transcribed as Sutiibu Kyashidi (スティーブ・キャシディ). History Born in Los Angeles, Steve Cassidy's family moved to a town in eastern Iowa. Steve had all the time in Iowa to explore porn filmography. Steve started his adult career at the age of 34 because of his extensive research of gay modeling and gay pornography before joining in at a ripe, young age. He jokingly asked Peter, a director, that he wanted to join the gay porn industry while visiting a model's house. A few months later, he shot his first film in 1999 titled Fantasies of a Pig Bottom. Steve has performed for MSR Videos, most notably for Don't Ask, Don't Tell! and At Large; All Worlds Video, most notably for the film Playing with Fire 2; as well as performing for Colt Studio Group. Steve has also performed for IMD, Hollywood Sales, Atron Productions, West Hollywood Films, Studio 2000, Pacific Sun Entertainment, Odyssey Men Video most notably for The Pharaoh's Curse, and Stable Entertainment. Before retiring, Steve fell in love with a non-porn actor in 2001. Steve retired from his adult career in 2005. His last film was The Seven Deadly Sins: Redemption. After retiring in the same year, Steve and his lover settled down in the big island of Hawaii as a complete country boy. He has many animals and plants which he attends to. Steve was fortunate enough to have reunited with the late Billy Herrington when he eventually traveled to Palm Springs, California. He currently resides in Hawaii. Role in Gachimuchi Steve Cassidy is portrayed as a main character of the Gachimuchi universe. The reason for this is Steve's interaction with Billy Herrington from the film, Playing with Fire 2. Steve Cassidy is best known for his acting in the film Playing with Fire 2, his smiling, thick face and crouching stance from when he was looking at Billy, and the rooftop wrestling scene with Billy. Fantasies of a Pig Bottom In Fantasies of a Pig Bottom, Steve Cassidy has safe anal sex with Doug Jeffries on a sling. But before that, Doug fingers Steve. Steve puts on a few funny faces. Playing with Fire 2 In Playing with Fire 2, Steve Cassidy is cool and out of the closet. Steve also has a secret relationship with Billy Herrington for most of the movie. Bo Garrett knows about this, but is warned to keep his grubby hands off of him by Billy, in which Bo leaves Billy's office angered after being asked to leave through the back of the fire station. In a gay dream sequence from Billy (which is also the origin of Billy Herrington's orgasm face; after the lecture with Bo Garrett), Steve is anally fucked by two of his fellow firemen. In the final scene of the movie, Billy kisses a wounded Steve in the mouth. He does have his own BGM though, just like Billy Herrington and Danny Lee. In a fan nicknamed BGM track found only in Playing with Fire 2, Fairy Blaze (妖精の炎 ~Fairy Blaze~ Yousei no Honou ~Fairy Blaze~), it is often said to be associated exclusively with Steve Cassidy. The Pharaoh's Curse In The Pharaoh's Curse, Steve Cassidy plays Mr. Blanchard, an angry landlord that demands his rent from Robere (Rubaire), an old man running what looks to be an antique shop. Robere gives Blanchard an ancient object that belonged to "Cleopatra". After interacting with the item and later getting gang banged, Blanchard transforms into, according to the Japanese, Dark Tortoise (ダーク♂トータス Dāku♂Tōtasu). Dark Tortoise is actually an ancient and very sexual pharaoh, played by Jon Eric, that aggressively demands a sex servant. At Large In At Large, Steve Cassidy is a Corrections Officer in a prison who licks his baton and confronts inmates in the prison. Later on, the prisoners take revenge on Steve Cassidy as each freed inmate, goes in Steve, safely, and anally. In some of the scenes in At Large, he is very red in the film for some reason. Don't Ask, Don't Tell! In Don't Ask, Don't Tell!, Jason is caught on tape by Cole that’ll expose the hypocrisy of the whole proceeding that the men are taking place at in a courtroom. At the barracks, Jason and the muscular Logan Reed yank a sleeping Steve Cassidy out of bed to have their way with him. Quotes Fantasies of a Pig Bottom Steve Cassidy's scene * "Chow down on that man." (長老の面々 - Chōrō no menmen - Elders.) Playing with Fire 2 Sock in a Boot * "It's okay, chief. Let it go." Meeting at Billy's Office * "Why don'tcha you get fucked?" (マルチ☆ゲイ☆パンツ - Maruchi gei pantsu - "Multi gay pants."; MGP) Finale * "I found him inside." The Pharaoh's Curse * "You know what, that's your problem. It's not my problem. Pay me the fucking rent now!" * "Dude, I've given you enough time already! I've given you two freaking months and I still don't have my rent!" * "You signed the lease, I want the money now!" * "Either you pay me the rent or you get your rags and your sticks of furniture out on the streets!" * "Well what I want in this shop! You got nothing but junk here man!" * "What, you got anything of value here?" * "Fucking hell, Cleopatra yeah right. Probably some bullshit story a junkie so told ya!" * "Lemme check it out!" * "So this is Egyptian, huh?" * "Cleopatra?" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Steve Cassidy bottoms. This definitely shows in most likely every film featuring him. * Steve Cassidy has credited Thor Stephans as a guardian angel and mentor. * Steve Cassidy has a tattoo on his back, biceps, and deltoids. * Steve Cassidy was not sure if Billy Herrington would attempt to perform fellatio for his very first time during production of Playing with Fire 2. Gallery Steve Cassidy Fantasies of a Pig Bottom.png|In Fantasies of a Pig Bottom. Playing with Fire 2 (All Worlds Video 2000).avi snapshot 00.54.28.978.png|In Playing with Fire 2. Steve Cassidy Fantasies of Men in Uniforms.png|In Fantasies of Men in Uniforms. Steve Cassidy The Pharaoh's Curse.png|In The Pharaoh's Curse. Steve Cassidy Don't Ask, Don't Tell!.png|In Don't Ask, Don't Tell!. External links * Interview with Unzipped (Warning: contains NSFW content) * WHET Steve Cassidy (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Multi☆Gay☆Pants article on Nico Nico Douga (Japanese) ** MGP article on Nico Nico Douga (Japanese) * Dark Tortoise article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) * Elders tag (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series